$1,000,000
$1,000,000 is the normal top prize on the American version of Deal or No Deal. Whenever a board has a top prize that's greater than $1 million, it appears either as the second-highest amount ($1.5 million, $2 million, $2.5 million, and $3 million boards, and the Double Deal board) or as the third-highest amount under a non-top prize multi-million dollar amount ($4 million, $5 million, and $6 million). During the Million Dollar Mission and the Multi-Million Dollar Madness, multiple cases (from 2 to 13) holding $1,000,000 are used replacing amounts on the right side of the board. Winners Two contestants have won $1,000,000, both of which were during the Million Dollar Mission. Jessica Robinson played her game on September 1, 2008, with five $1,000,000 cases and played the game all the way to end, turning down a final offer of $561,000 and refusing to swap her case #4 to win the top prize. On October 29, 2008, Tomorrow Rodriguez played with nine $1,000,000 cases, and won early, as she got rid of the final left side amount, $300, and she had nothing but the million as the only amount, guaranteeing her the win. Sellers Seventeen other contestants picked the Top Prize case, but bailed out (dealt) before they could claim it. (Super mega oof) *LaKissa Bright, 26 April 2006, Dealt for $215,000 *Kimberly Chastang, 19 September 2006, Dealt for $701,000 ($4,000,000 top prize) *Tammy Fuller, 16 October 2006, Dealt for $186,000 *Tracee Jones, 30 October 2006, Dealt for $265,000 *Hugh Neisler, 14 March 2007, Dealt for $99,000 *Dave Atherton, 14 March 2007, Dealt for $81,000 (Holds record for earliest bailout, as he took the third offer) *George Barnes, 19 September 2007, Dealt for $189,000 *Alecia Whitaker, 5 October 2007, Dealt for $306,000 (M$M: Five $1,000,000 cases) *Cecil Richardson, 5 October 2007, Dealt for $310,000 (M$M: Six $1,000,000 cases; Would have swapped his $100 case for case #16, which held $1,000,000) *Wynetta Williams, 12 October 2007, Dealt for $115,000 (M$M: Eight $1,000,000 cases) *Neal Washington, 26 October 2007, Dealt for $236,000 *Jay Garrity, 21 November 2007, Dealt for $307,000 ($2,000,000 top prize) *Katie Henslin, 18 February 2008, Dealt for $449,000 (M$M: Thirteen $1,000,000 cases) *Garrett Smith, 3 March 2008, Dealt for $107,000 *Johnnie Taylor, 12 March 2008, Dealt for $216,000 *Marybeth Holtzheimer, 24 March 2008, Dealt for $341,000 *Tommy Knowlton, 3 October 2008, Dealt for $448,000 + a Smart car (M$M: Five $1,000,000 cases; proveout would have removed all the non-million amounts, meaning he would have had the million.) In addition to this, Matty Sollena picked case #23, which held the $3,000,000 top prize on the season two premiere on the 18th September 2006, which was sold for $675,000. (The proveout would have taken his final offer up to $1.6 million). Ashley Otte picked tray #26 (because it was a Thanksgiving special) which held the $2,000,000 top prize on the 26th November 2008, which was sold for $260,000 (The proveout would have taken her final offer up to $1.1 million). So not only have seventeen contestants sold the $1 case, but seventeen have sold the top prize case, (as Kimberly Chastang and Jay Garrity are exceptions) resulting in 19 picks for both. Trivia According to the December 25, 2008 episode, cases 6 and 17 have held the million the most times, at 25 in the original version. At the end of Season 5, Case 6 has now held the million the most times, at 27. YouTube Videos *Jessica Robinson's win *Tomorrow Rodriguez's win Category:Money Category:Deal or No Deal UK